HalfBreed SeeD
by Plantress
Summary: Dawn was once part of the orphanage gang, but even now one year after Ultimica no one remembers her. But when Edea calls upon Dawn to help them she must face her greatest fear with out revealing her most guarded secret: She isn't fully Human.......


I do not own FF VIII or Inuyasha. Dawn is mine.  
  
Plantress: This just popped into my head one day and I had to write it down. It's a little crossover with Inuyasha and FF VIII  
Not many people ventured out of Winhill after dark when the monsters would come out seeking prey. But one girl seemed not to care. The setting sun was at her back casting a long shadow in front of her as she walked down the path that lead out of the town. Her long light brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, she wore a white T-shirt with a sleeveless red vest over it, she wore blue jeans and hiking boots to complete her outfit. At her side hung a sword, the slim blade perfectly matching her. With a final glance behind her to make sure no one had seen her, she dodged in to the grass on the side of the road.  
  
Outside of the path the waist high grasses hid almost everything from view, Dawn broke into a jog, one hand on her sword hilt at all times. She didn't really need to see where she was going, she had run this path so many times that she had created a path, but she had been attacked countless times as well and wasn't taking any chances. Fortunately, luck was with her tonight and she didn't run into anything on her way to the cave. As soon as reached it she stopped and peered inside but the sinking sun had turned the inside almost pitch black. Automatically she reached for the flashlight in her pocket, then cursed when she realized it wasn't there. With a sigh she backed up and brought her hand up,  
  
"Thunder." She whispered and a lighting bolt flew from her hand, sticking the back of the cave. When she didn't anything in the flash of light that followed and with nothing ran out to attack her the young women walked inside. Her feet traced the familiar path to the center of the cave before she stopped and turned toward the entrance to the cave. She brought her hand up and pulled on a silver chain that came out of her shirt. Gently she laid a crystal cut in the shape of a star on to her palm and stared at it for a second then sighed and reached her other to flick the catch open, the silver chain fell off her neck and hung on either side of her hand. Almost immediately an unearthly wind seemed to rush around the cave, Dawn closed her eyes, as a strange tingle sensation, almost like pins and needles, seemed to spread through out her body; as soon as it stopped she opened her eyes.  
  
Slowly she opened eyes and let them readjust to the new brightness of the cave. Now instead of being pitch black the cave was now just dim. She grinned revealing sharp pointed teeth, her eyes which had been brown, where now bright green with a slashed with a vertical pupil. Hair that had been light brown before was now so dark that it appeared black. But what was most shocking was that her human ears had disappeared to be replaced by cat- like ones that grew from the top of her head. Also a long cat's tail gracefully waved behind her. Dawn put the crystal in her pocket and stepped confidently outside.  
  
The sun had set but with cat eyes it was as bright as day outside, Dawn walked for a few minuets then stopped. One ear swiveled around 180 degrees, tracing a faint buzzing sound. She sniffed the air, her nose bringing her a thousand messages on the breeze. (Definitely a couple of bite bugs.) She thought. Slowly she drew her sword and waited, the buzzing sounds growing louder. She shifted into her fighters crouch ears tracking the movement with out looking. Suddenly with almost unnatural grace she twirled around, the adamantine blade of her sword slashing the bite bug in half with barely any effort at all. The other one seeing its companions demise hesitated then fled in the opposite direction. A bite bug could fly faster than a human could run, but Dawn broke into a run, legs flying over the grasses as she easily caught up to the bite bug. With a wicked grin she brought the sword sweeping down, easily destroying her enemy. With a grin she sheathed her sword then twirled in a circle laughing her head off, the death of the enemy filling her with energy. She stopped and stood their panting for a moment, tail held high. With a short laugh she took off running, her feet carrying her faster than any human could hope to go.  
  
With the grasses turning into a blur on either side of her Dawn neared her goal, a small stream. It wasn't very big, a few inches deep and five feet across, but the sides swept up forming a ten-foot ditch with the stream at the center. Ten feet, difficult for a human but Dawn didn't even slow and with very little jumped to the other side. With a sigh Dawn slowed down, turned, and began to walk toward the stream. Suddenly a caterpillar lunged at her from the side teeth snapping inches from her face. With no time to draw her sword Dawn reached with her instincts. Claws capable of shredding metal slammed the caterpillar backward, and turning it into so much meat. Dawn got back on her feet breathing heavier than normal. With a little bit of surprise she held up the hand she had killed the monster with and watched the icitor that covered it drip on to the ground. With a shutter she walked the rest of the way to the stream and dunked it under the water, scrubbing at with all her might as if by doing so she might be able to rid her flesh of the feel of death. She hated killing with her bare hands, her superhuman skills at jumping and running where extraordinary but humans held legends about such things. It was the ability to kill with her bare hands, to use claws to kill that really stood her apart, she knew of no other human that could, just one more thing that set her apart. With a sigh she stood and stared up at the moon, her lips formed the first word that came to her mind.  
  
"Hanyou." Then she jumped back over the stream, and began to run back over to Winhill and her home. She had had enough adventures tonight.  
  
Hanyou.Half-demon. It was her blood, her birthright, Her.  
Plantress: Ok, so it's not much of a crossover, but I did get the idea from watching Inuyasha and wondering how a hanyou would do at Garden. The next chapter will be a lot better then this one, I just don't like writing beginnings. Now this is my first Final Fantasy VIII fanfic so be gentle, OK? I think I got the spelling of hanyou right but tell if I made any mistakes alright? Just R &R and tell me what you think or my pet dragon will eat ya. ^-^  
  
This isn't really an update, I just did some minor changes with spelling and grammar and redid the summary. That's it.  
  
Kurama: You have writers block again don't you?  
  
Plantress: Nooo.Not exactly anyway.  
  
Kuja: She's trying to avoid doing her homework that's all it is.  
  
Kurama: Oh.  
  
Plantress: Shut up Kuja.  
  
Kuja: Make me.  
  
Plantress: Fine, I will. Lina! I found Kuja!  
  
Kuja: I hate you. (Runs off.)  
  
Lina: (Runs in) Where is he!?  
  
Kurama and Plantress: (Point)  
  
Lina: (Takes off after him) Get back here.  
  
Kurama: That wasn't nice.  
  
Plantress: Who cares? Any way R &R! 


End file.
